


Burrito For My Valentine

by Darksilversilhouette



Series: Soldier Shenanigans [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Not Beta Read, SOLDIERS IN LOVE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksilversilhouette/pseuds/Darksilversilhouette
Summary: Cooking up schemes for new shenanigans is Genesis' favorite pastime. As always, Sephiroth and Angeal are dragged into it. More shenanigans ensue, the cycle repeats itself.
Relationships: Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth
Series: Soldier Shenanigans [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514087
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Burrito For My Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> The title is wholly irrelevant...or is it? I assure you it has nothing to do with Bullet For My Valentine; in fact, it has more to do with the author trying to come up with names for this one on a sleepless night and Valentine's Day being just around the corner.

Striding through the brightly lit and unusually busy corridors of the headquarters wearing Genesis’ current choice of attire was definitely a one-in-a-lifetime occasion.

A tricorn hat adorned with an enormous white plume, wearing a fake anchor moustache with charcoal eyeliner, a lavishly embellished doublet with matching baggy breeches, skin-tight hose and dance shoes while a sabre hung from his belt. Everyone gave the scarlet-haired Commander a wide berth as he made his way to Angeal’s apartment. Dismissing the curious glances and gaping stares, the fiery First stood in the elevator while the entourage of personnel who wanted a photo with him or an autograph were closing in only to have the doors slid shut in their faces.

The redhead was coming from the Midgar Philharmonic Hall and Theater Complex, where he’d been rehearsing a play with a group of struggling actors only to have one of them drop out at the last minute. And it  _ had _ to be the one playing the role of Rapunzel. Short on one person, Genesis could only think of two people whom he could call and ask for help; Sephiroth and Angeal.

Trying to imagine his macho friend in a frilly little dress and a wig of long blonde locks, the scarlet-haired First’s face had rearranged itself into a mixture of a horrified expression and a painful cringe; the blue-eyed Commander had been kind of afraid that his visage would be forever stuck in that shape, before scrapping that idea, crumpling it into nonexistence and throwing it into the trash can of his mind never to be seen again. Without hesitation, he’d called Sephiroth over with the excuse of falling off a ladder and breaking his leg...which was probably the worst reason ever for a First Class Soldier to drag the demon of Wutai to the place he’d been at the moment. 

Considering the fact that the complex was in the more crowded sector of the megapolis both in terms of population and traffic, Genesis could only imagine his partner having exercised his authority to take a chopper and fly there because it took probably less than twenty minutes for Sephiroth to arrive; and in a state that was both mentally and physically perturbed which further confirmed his helicopter idea. When those green eyes landed on him, the older man could see that as much as the General was relieved at his well being, he’d also come to realize the rather pathetic excuse of a ruse the redhead had used, which in turn had made him pull rank... And the silver Soldier  _ hated  _ pulling rank.

When Genesis had revealed the true nature of his nefarious plan, his partner had bristled, nearly razed the whole set and complex and promptly left in a fit of silver and green anger. The fiery Commander had been just as furious, but cooled off by going through a whole set of fencing techniques before deciding to go after his Rapunzel to win back his heart. But for the plan he’d had in mind, he’d needed Angeal’s help. Problem was, with the state of his dress, almost every taxi driver had laughed him off until he’d had to stand in the middle of the street in front of one and nearly get run over.

One hour and fifty five minutes later, he was dragging a ladder behind him, said raven-haired best friend in tow as he kept asking “Are you sure about this, Gen?” repeatedly. When Genesis glared at him from underneath the brim of his tricorn, the dark-haired Commander was nearly biting the floor, valiantly endeavoring to maintain a straight face as Angeal’s laughing blue eyes regarded him. The fiery First had to pull a few strings to find the exact location of a balcony under Sephiroth’s living quarters, and they had to sneak through the labs to find the said balcony on the 68th floor. 

Securing the base of the ladder on the railing, Angeal’s face was becoming more and more worried with each passing second since his foot nearly slipped while climbing; and Genesis realized at that moment that maybe it hadn’t been the most brilliant idea he’d had in his life. That in fact, it was a very half-assed one considering that with the hand that wasn’t holding onto the ladder, he had to hold onto his hat; and his sabre was neatly tearing free from his belt due to the gusts this high up. Down in the balcony, he could faintly hear his childhood friend nearly shouting on his phone while keeping an eye on him and holding onto the ladder as though for dear life. The scarlet-haired First decided then that he didn’t want to look down and risk giving himself a vertigo from how far up they were, and just how idiotic this might seem to his  _ Rapunzel. _

Schooling his features into sheer determination, Genesis set his foot over the next step, and then the window of Sephiroth’s bedroom opened, his lover peeking out while holding onto the silvery strands with his hand as the wind tousled them back inside. The look on the pale face was somewhat mortified, but that was nothing the verses the redheaded Commander was going to lovingly recite for his partner couldn’t fix.

“Sephiroth, Sephiroth, let down your hair! So I can climb the silken silvery stair!” Finishing with a flourish, he was rewarded with an arched eyebrow and a pair of cerise lips forming over silent words. Confuzzled, Genesis was sure his facial features got tangled over one another before he tried yet again.

“Sephiroth, Sephiroth, let down your hair! So I can climb the silken silvery stair!” 

“ _ WHAT?! _ ” This time, his silver-haired  _ Rapunzel  _ shouted, and the blue-eyed First barely managed to suppress the urge to facepalm himself so hard that’d probably send him falling off the ladder; which was entirely likely, considering the fact that it was the hand holding him onto the vertical bar connecting the rungs which was itching with the desire. And of course Genesis hadn’t thought that this high up, and with the wind billowing like this he’d have to shout.

“ _ Sephiroth! Sephiroth! Let down your hair! So I can clim-... _ ”

“ _ For Goddess’ sake! Seph! Let it down or help him up! Or he’s gonna get himself killed! _ ” Angeal cut him off, yelling from the balcony below. 

“ _ Shut up ‘Geal! You’re ruining my rehearsal! _ ” The redhead looked down, yelled back and was nearly overcome with vertigo simply from the dizzying vertical drop.

At the word ‘rehearsal’ the General’s eyes seemed to harden into steely gems. That beautiful mouth was set in a grim line as he folded his arms and scowled in a way that would have been adorable if it wasn’t clear how very angry he was. 

“Enough with this.” He snapped before tossing his platinum locks back. The effect was lessened when the wind blew them right back into his face again.  _ “I won’t, I won’t let down my hair, you can’t make me go anywhere.”  _

This time, ‘prince charming’ nearly fell off the ladder because he had never heard Sephiroth recite poetry before. The fact that he could rhyme was-frankly staggering. Angeal had stopped yelling, apparently just as gobsmacked as he was. Swallowing, the older man attempted to work around the situation. If he couldn’t win the silver-haired soldier over by climbing a ladder, maybe he could win him over by pandering to his game. Clearing his throat, he cast a glance down at his childhood friend that clearly said  _ ‘this might take a while’  _ before looking upwards at his angry paramour. 

_ “Sephiroth, Sephiroth, lend me your ear...or our good play is doomed I fear.”  _ The wind picked up and his hat was nearly blown off his head. The blue-eyed First kept it attached by leaning it temporarily against the rungs as he formulated his next verse.  _ “Sephiroth, Sephiroth, please hear my plea; if you play Rapunzel, a hero you’ll be.” _

Angeal groaned.

The younger man’s face contorted somewhat at the mention of ‘hero’, and the scarlet-haired Commander clenched his jaw to prevent himself from continuing with something snarky. Because both of them knew that he’d rather have his teeth pulled than call Shinra’s Finest a  _ hero.  _ It was-so he thought-quite the romantic testimony to how desperate he was. When Sephiroth spoke again, his tone was slightly less grating, but no less stubborn. 

_ “I won’t, I won’t lend you my ear, your play will have to fail this year.”  _ A sniff.  _ “I won’t, I  _ **_will not_ ** _ hear your plea, your show will have to do without me.”  _

“This is ridiculous.” The owner of the Buster Sword muttered.

Genesis sent him a glare. 

Looking up, he decided to change tactics. “ _ Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate; Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May, and summer’s lease hath all too short a date. _ ” Taking off his hat with a twirl of his hand and placing it between his chest and the ladder, the redhead schooled his face into the most somber look.  _ ‘Off to another play, then’  _ he decided before continuing, not letting his partner answer. “ _ Live, and be prosperous: and farewell, good fellow… _ ” Unsheathing his sabre from his belt, the redhead quoted. “ _ O happy dagger! This is thy sheath; there rust, and let me die. _ ”

There was a loud, dramatic groan from below and he resisted the urge to look down. Sephiroth seemed to be deciding whether he was serious or not. Those aquiline features were observing his visage with a kind of fervency he usually reserved for tactical maps. With some manner of indignation, the older man acknowledged that his partner was too clever to think he was going to off himself several hundred feet off the ground in tights. Briefly, he allowed himself to envision the amount of PR he might gain from the spectacle, but it wasn’t really worth it. 

_ “Shall I compare thee to a cluttered highway? Thou art far louder and more degenerate; strong words do rattle fragile ears this way; and my apartment lease hath all too long a date.”  _ Moving forward, the younger man leaned out of his bedroom window...silver cascading downwards as he did so.  _ “So come, and we shall be passionate; remain... dear lover…”  _ That beautiful countenance was soft and somewhat teasing.  _ “O fair of face, let me be the sword to your sheath; there rest...and let us live.” _

Another loud, dramatic groan from below as Angeal shouted “ _ I didn’t sign up for this! _ ” 

That was his only warning before the ladder rattled rather threateningly. Fearful, Genesis climbed, or rather pounced up which was not at all dissimilar to a scaredy cat, both literally and figuratively. As he did, the redhead could see as those green eyes widened; briefly he saw outstretched hands, thought he could hear the younger man shout “ _ Not for the hair, not the hair-...! _ ” before it was too late. With Genesis clinging to the silvery mane for dear life, Sephiroth cursed vehemently and continuously as he dragged him up and into the bedroom. Rolling on the floor before darting up to his feet, the fiery Commander bowed with a flourish; dropped to a knee to take a pale hand so he could bestow a kiss upon those knuckles only for those ivory fingers to be yanked from his, and get mock-slapped by his tricorn as well.

“Not the hair, you idiot.” His  _ Rapunzel  _ was standing in front of him, looking pretty close to turning into a dragon or some ogre… On second thought, Genesis didn’t think Sephiroth could turn into an ogre even if he wanted to. Some really,  _ really  _ sexy looking, green-skinned alien, maybe; but a troll, never. Those emerald eyes were observing the rest of his outfit-now that it was in full view-with a kind of furious hunger. “As far as performances go, I think we would rate as dualized star-quellers.” 

He tried to be indignant about it. 

Really, he did. But it was hard to with the way the General then yanked him upwards by his doublet and dug his fingers into the richly embroidered fabric...pupils dilating; as if the mere feel of the fine material under his fingers was enough to send him into a frenzy. A heated gaze swept hungrily over his face, seared over his eyeliner, back and forth-like he couldn’t get enough-and  _ Gaia  _ if he’d known Sephiroth was that hot for stage makeup, he’d have worn it into the bedroom a lot sooner. There was a negligible ripping noise and he acknowledged that his mustache had been snatched off and flung to the floor. It didn’t matter-however-when he received a moan as his lips were revealed, faintly touched with just the slightest hint of a cerise balm. 

Long fingers cupped his cheeks...fingertips like iron-hot contact points...dancing across his jaw as if afraid they’d smear something if they dug in too hard. The General leaned in as if to kiss him-seemed to think better of it-and those emerald eyes were a riot of emotions; the most primary of them being lust...because Sephiroth didn’t seem to know what to  _ do  _ with him like this. If he could compare it to anything, it was like the younger man was a connoisseur of extremely fancy cupcakes and he’d just received one that he couldn’t bear to eat because it was far too pretty. Yes-he thought with a savage sort of satisfaction-he was going to wear red lipstick next time...maybe even a smokey eye. Because when Genesis Rhapsodos found a kink in his partners, he was damned well going to exploit it. 

His fellow First exhaled shakily, pearly white teeth sinking into a bottom lip...sclera glassy and  _ holy fuck  _ this had been worth it. Sephiroth was-quite clearly-going absolutely crazy and it was  _ hot.  _ Warm breath across his neck, over the submaxillary triangle, past hyoid bone, downwards and there was heat against his adams apple...eupnea o’er his jugular notch. Genesis felt his own exhalations become slightly ragged, because the younger man was obviously taking his time...savoring this in a way he’d never have anticipated. A soft bite against his sternal head, and the left hand on his doublet gripped tighter-as if readying to steady him-and the other swept downwards to grasp his leg...to slide covetously over his tights before the younger man leaned into him somewhat so he could rutch his breeches up and grab his ass. The blue-eyed First made a startled, slightly indignant sound, because  _ he  _ was prince charming here but that large palm squeezed possessively and he stupidly reflected that he supposed it didn’t really matter.

“I think,” The General purred. “It’s high time you were naked.” That gaze appraised him again, as if considering something, and the older man raised an eyebrow as his hat was returned to his head. “Keep that.” Green eyes swept to his tights. “And those. I want to remove them.” 

Genesis thought that maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea at all, because his hose were starting to get really tight and hot, especially under the baggy folds of his breeches. Thankfully, the laces at the back of the doublet were only for the show and it was fastened with a strip of velcro; reaching for the neckline at his back, the redhead opened it, the  _ *zip* _ an unnecessary yet negligible acoustic, albeit one that couldn’t be avoided. Stepping backwards, the scarlet-haired First commenced the slowest of his stripteases for his partner who folded his hands over his chest, trying to look indignant but failing rather miserably because the flames in those green irises rose higher with each passing moment. 

Tugging at the tip of his gloves one finger at a time, the blue-eyed Commander threw the soft leather fabric aside; raising his chin rather arrogantly and letting his eyelids drop to half-mast, the same agonizingly slow procedure was repeated with the sleeves of his doublet. By the time the belt was out of the loops of his breeches, pearl white teeth were biting on Sephiroth’s sanguine lower lip, and the arrogant puckering of Genesis’ mouth was unraveling as a self-satisfied smirk was tugging on a corner of his. Toeing off his shoes and throwing the embellished fabric away, he stood half naked and with a rather significant problem in his tights before approaching the younger man with a predatory hungry look in cerulean eyes.

“Now, now princess, how shall I, your very own prince charming, deflower you?”

Sephiroth looked like he very much wanted to argue with the allusion that he might be a ‘princess’ waiting to be ‘deflowered.’ However, he seemed far more interested in the contents of the older man’s hosiery than the fact that his partner had insinuated he might have to take on a feminine role. At this point, he wasn’t entirely sure that the play mattered to either of them anymore, but he was really desperate in that respect....and Sephiroth was proving to him that he would make an  _ excellent  _ Rapunzel. 

As the green-eyed soldier approached, however...his biology was more inclined to focus on the romantic aspects of the situation. Tactical approach for the sake of a goal was all well and good, but not if it prevented him from getting laid. And there were  _ hours  _ of promise in that heated beryl gaze. No, he was definitely not going to risk passing this up in favor of getting his way. Genesis could do that later, when his companion was sated and sleepy and prone to suggestion. 

The General circled him slowly, and it was again with that same kind of slow, burning observance that he’d witnessed earlier. Hysterically, the redhead acknowledged that if the silver-haired man kept this up he was going to embarrass himself. When a hand brushed the inside of his thigh, just beside the aching jut of his erection, he had to bite back an inglorious moan. Draping himself over the older man’s back...the hard evidence of his own arousal digging into the redhead’s ass...Sephiroth leaned in until his breath was just brushing the shell of the Commander’s ear. 

“Tell me,” was the ragged murmur as lithe hips ground forward. “How does prince charming intend to ‘deflower’ me when he’s so obviously beside himself?” 

Silver hair cascaded over Genesis’ naked shoulder as his companion licked a long, wide stripe up the base of his neck. He shivered and there was a dark chuckle in return. Two sets of long fingers were wiggling in the waistband of his hose...but they would stop occasionally to flit downwards...to grasp every inch of covered skin they could manage and roll it in calloused palms as that steady heartbeat increased with each pass; grinding into the core of him until the sapphire irises were glassy with lust. Sephiroth touched him like he was a gift he was loath to unravel for its value...like he couldn’t get enough of the  _ wrapping paper.  _ When the green-eyed man finally got his hands into the tight fabric and cupped him the redhead was already flushed and somewhat delirious. 

Eventually, his partner had his fill of feeling him up like a piece of ripe fruit and walked him steadily forwards to the bed. Once there, he pushed him down and flipped him over, descending on him like a man possessed. Arching, the only thought going through Genesis’ head was  _ ‘yes’,  _ his mouth falling open in a kind of soundless hallelujah as the tights were yanked down, as a hot mouth descended to kiss every inch of skin that was exposed until he was thrumming with a deep, throbbing fire. Off and away and he was scrambling up towards the headboard with his ‘princess’ in hot pursuit, looming like some sort of gorgeous impassioned predator as silver strands fell onto his belly, up over his shoulder blades until that beautiful mouth was but inches from his own; he craned his neck to reach it...lips quivering as he did so. 

...And then Sephiroth stopped. 

Tilting his head, the younger man raised a silver brow. 

“I think, you should brush my hair.” He said flatly. When blue eyes widened with incredulity, he smirked before his expression melted into that of pleading. “After all...what kind of prince would you be if you didn’t make up for nearly pulling it out of my skull?” 

And if every neuron in Genesis’ brain hadn’t already short-circuited from the promise of pleasure, they melted at the sight of that gorgeous face. The redhead realized that the way Sephiroth’s facial features had arranged themselves was as closest to a puppy dog face as he could call it; and one the blue-eyed Commander wanted to kiss, to ravish. That said, there was also a throbbing, weeping problem between his legs. If brushing his partner’s ridiculously long hair would later bring about the promise his Rapunzel had given him earlier-about the General’s equally ridiculously long sword being sheathed inside him-he could manage.

Shaking his head dumbly in agreement, those gorgeous lips hovering above his curved into a smile which didn’t quite sit well with him. The mattress shook as the weight of the silver General lifted off of it, and when the small voice in the back of his head-which was warning him that brushing those long moonlight strands had simply  _ nothing  _ to do with him getting laid-pushed to the forefront, a brush was pressed to his outstretched palm. Sephiroth settled at the foot of the bed, freeing and letting up his hair so the silvery strands haloed on the black sheets.

Genesis had never  _ ever _ been sad to see the sight of those long silvery locks. But it was with a look of pure despair at his softening erection and then up again at the shimmering hair presented to him that he quickly got to work. Starting at the end of the strands, the redhead had every intention to brush as swiftly and efficiently as he could; however the moment his fingers came into contact with his partner’s silky mane, he couldn’t stop himself from raising it to his face and getting two lungs-full of the scent before rubbing the smoothness of it between his fingers and watching as they slid and cascaded through his digits. 

_ Counterproductive!...Counterproductive!...Counterproductive! _

A robotic voice kept repeating in his head, but Genesis was already swooning somewhat; and thus it was that instead of spending five minutes brushing his Rapunzel’s hair, he spent a good forty five minutes at it until he ran the brush through the last portion and set it aside to enjoy the sight of his handiwork. Awfully pleased with himself, the redhead was about to exclaim ‘Voila!’ when he heard it.

The soft slow rhythm that signified his lover’s sleep.

Slowly so as not to disturb the younger man’s drowse, Genesis leaned over the edge of the bed and sneaked a glance at that pale face which was relaxed into the most serene and innocent of expressions. 

Blue eyes narrowed, cerise lips pressed into a tight line. 

Because how  _ dare _ Sephiroth sleep when he’d promised him only minutes ago that he was going to fuck him so thoroughly he’d get sent into the sixteenth century?! His mind corrected him that it wasn’t minutes ago and rather a quarter short of an hour, but that just made him bristle even more; so much so that there was the off chance he might explode and raze the whole sixty ninth floor to the ground.

Looking murderously at the silky smooth strands neatly brushed on the bed, his mind ran through all the possible options Genesis could make Sephiroth regret the day he’d asked him to brush his hair. Rubbing his chin thoughtfully, the redhead mused that he could use the opportunity to dye them black, or maybe even neon pink...which would contrast so  _ very beautifully _ with the black leather outfit his partner wore all the time. Barely suppressing his laughter, he thought that cutting them could also work; it’d fit nicely with the play he’d been rehearsing earlier in the day, and instead of the prince charming, he could assume the role of the witch who’d trapped the princess inside the tower, and no other prince would ever be able to lay claim to his  _ Rapunzel. _

As he was musing, he found himself lying on the beautiful moonspun tresses, his fingers absentmindedly folding the end of the strands around him like a burrito. With his eyes glinting mischievously, Genesis glanced at his still-asleep and utterly clueless lover and then back to the silvery mane. With a devilish grin, he quickly continued rolling himself over in Sephiroth’s hair, silently cackling as his brain conjured how mortified the younger man would be once he woke up. He wished for a moment he’d had his phone so he could take a photo of the Genesis-in-Sephiroth’s-hair burrito he’d made and share it on his social media, but unfortunately the device was nowhere in sight. Also, the silky feel of the strands across his bare skin was almost enough for him to tingle with the onset of yet another arousal and therefore the redhead was totally reluctant to leave his very warm and cozy wrapping.

It was some minutes later that he decided that acting upon his urges wasn’t going to hurt him anymore than it already had. Threading his fingers through the thick roll of silver, the blue-eyed Commander pushed them to the side until he could get a hand on himself. The angle was a bit awkward...hair-cocoon aside, but if his lover was going to leave him high and dry, he was at least going to suffer the consequences. As his erection burgeoned, he couldn’t help the grin that spread over his face as all that silky...platinum hair rubbed up against all the right places. Flexing his hips, he was forced to pause as Sephiroth stirred somewhat and grumbled something but otherwise went directly back to sleep. Breathing out in a soft huff, the redhead felt desire slide thick and hot over the back of his throat...precome beading at the tip of his cock. It didn’t take long. Being riled up by his superior and then subsequently let down in the most anticlimactic way possible brought orgasm upon him somewhat like being hit in the back of the head by the Buster Sword. Warmth pooled at the base of his spine and the low, suppressed whine that spilled over his lips was throaty and a little bit mischievous. 

Watching as his cum collected in fine, moonlight-colored threads, Genesis was accosted with the urge to do it all over again, but he himself was somewhat tired. Chasing Sephiroth around Midgar, climbing a ladder, climbing his hair and then going through all that orchestrated effort for this wasn’t exactly incredible but it was  _ satisfying.  _ As his eyelids drooped, the redhead reflected that the results of this might be less than satisfying. The General was covetous of his locks, but as long as he wanted to keep the older man as a bed partner, some level of tolerance was expected. Humming low in his throat, the blue-eyed First covered the vital parts of him once more and then rolled himself up a little bit tighter. It was warm...soft...and his  _ Rapunzel  _ was oh-so demanding at times...it was only fair. As sleep rushed in to coalesce in his psyche, a soft smile gently curved the edges of his lips. 

...The play could wait until tomorrow.

Hours later, he woke up to green eyes glaring at him from the edge of the bed. Sephiroth appeared to have a terrible kink in his neck, and those emerald irises were filled with dark promise. Swallowing, Genesis opened his mouth to say something life-saving, but a low growl told him that it was far too late for that. A pale, slender-fingered hand gathered the remaining hair at the base of the younger man’s neck...flexed slightly before pulling sharply. The Commander was slingshotted via centrifugal force...backwards, almost into the headboard. The bed dipped and he grumbled something negligible only to have warmth pool in his belly as he caught sight of that glorious, indignant expression. Those lips curled into the sexiest, most dangerous smile he had ever seen. Genesis shivered and spoke;

_ “Rapunzel, Rapunzel, you let down your hair.”  _

The General’s answering smirk was toe-curling.

_ “Now  _ **_you_ ** _ aren’t going anywhere.” _

Sephiroth pounced. 


End file.
